Immortal
by cielchat
Summary: Imagine a world with faeries, vampires, elves, Mages, shapeshifters, and Immortals. Now imagine it set with Naruto characters in Naruto's world with Tenten the Immortal as the main character. Understand? Good. Explain it to me. :
1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the gates to Konoha, I reflected that this was probably the biggest step of my life, and it would change my life forever.

For the better, of course. No way would I try to make my life any worse than what it was!

"Excuse me, miss." The guard at the desk coughed. "Are you new?"

"Ah, yes!" I said. "I'm sorry! Um, I am moving here from Oto. Is there a form that I should fill out, or something?"

The guard coughed again. _Does he have a cold?_ "Just tell me your name, and I will write you a pass to the Hokage. She has the forms." He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

"Ah, my name is Tenten." I said. _Hokage? Great. Just don't let her ask for a letter from Oto!_

"Just Tenten?" The guard coughed. I nodded. "Alright, here is your pass. Just go up the big red tower over there and show your pass to a masked guy with silver hair.

"OK, thank you!" I took the pass, and dropped a cough drop in his hand.

I huffed and I puffed and I blew the Hokage's door down.

...

Not really, of course, but I did Huff and Puff. That was a long staircase! Instead of blowing down the door, I knocked.

"Come in!"I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, I am Tenten. I wanted to move here and I was told to see you. Here is my pass."

The woman at the desk looked up. She had long blond hair tied back in two ponytails and brown eyes that were narrowed in grouchiness.

"Really... Tenten, do you have a letter from anyone in Oto? Regarding your move?"

_Aw, crud._

"No, Hokage-sama." I said

She frowned. "Why is that?"

"They do not know that I am here, Hokage-sama." I said. "I ran away."

"Did you... Why did you run away, and then come here?" She asked. "You should know about this town. We have no room for wanderers."

"Hokage-sama, I am an Immortal. Oto kept me in a cage and planned to use me for military reasons. I escaped by taking on animal form, but I knew that this was the only town that could give me refuge. Please let me stay here!" I begged.

The Hokage seemed surprised. "Will Oto come here looking for you? If they ask for you back, it will be very hard to refuse, unless we can find a law that contradicts abuse of a non-human citizen. I think I have it somewhere..."

_Thank goodness...I think I can stay!_ I sighed. "Hokage- sama, I have often told my guards stories of how I would have loved to visit Suna..."

The Hokage looked at me approvingly. "Smart girl! Now, call me Tsunade, and we shall find a place for you to live."

"Yes, Tsunade- sama."


	2. New House: It's Alive!

"Here."

"H-here?"

"Is there a problem? You said you wanted it next to the training grounds." Tsunade said.

"It looks a bit small..." I said. _Cute, though._

"Oh, don't worry. There is a very roomy basement." She laughed.

"Ok, I'll take it. Do I need to pay rent?" I asked.

"No, but bring me a bottle of sake at Christmastime."

"Ok, thank you!"

I looked back at the house and sweat dropped. It was alive! I mean, not like the enchanted house with legs running around, but it looked like it had been grown out of a mushroom. There was a door, windows, and even a chimney, but in all other aspects, it looked exactly like a behemoth mushroom. It was orange with red spots, and when I touched it, it felt squishy.

_Weird… _I thought, and went inside. It was simple, with two rooms and a mudroom. One room had a kitchen and table, (including tiny toadstools to sit on!) with a half stocked pantry, and the other room was a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The bed was small with blue sheets and a brown quilt in one corner. In the other corner was a book shelf and another purple mushroom, this one shaped more like a chair.

Two sliding doors led to a walk in closet, which had a dusty set of clothes and boots, for some reason. A curtain the same color as the paint job covered an alcove. Pulling it back, I sneezed as a dust storm arose.

** Behind your oblivious head, **hissed a terrible voice. I squashed it down, a headache starting to throb. _Shut up and leave me alone! _Yelling at the voice subdued it, but I had no illusion that it would not return.

The dust settled to reveal a small, plain door. It had no handle. I tentatively pushed it, and it swung open to reveal a staircase leading down into the gloom.

A firefly buzzed past me, lighting its rear end with an abnormally bright light, illuminating the basement. A fat collection of mushrooms in a semi-circle faced a wall where one could see a place for a screen of some sort to be hooked up. A sturdy, beautifully carved table sat in the middle of the chair-shrooms, and an empty lantern bobbed above it all. The firefly zoomed towards the lantern and dropped inside. It produced a soft glow, bright enough to see comfortably, but not the hurt your eyes kind of light.

"Woah." The firefly popped out of the lantern and darted towards me again and out of the basement, and was joined by another four fireflies. They circled me once, and dispersed. I did the same.

_This dust is driving me crazy! I definitely need a feather duster. I should go explore Konoha and find some supplies and food before the stores close._

Pulling on the boots from the closet, which actually fit, which was creepy, I slipped outside. I made it about two and a half steps before a blur of white and pink jumped down in front of me.\

"Finally! I thought you went to sleep in there or something!"

The girl in front of me had pink hair, green eyes, a loose white shirt and beige shorts, a cheshire cat grin, and gauzy rose white wings.

I swallowed. How could I ever think Konoha would think I was abnormal?

**Yay! Another chapter in after…I have stopped counting. Please, If you want me to update, leave a review to remind me. It would be a humongous favor. Seriously.**

**-cielchat**


	3. Meet the Family

**Hi. Another chapter. I won't be updating for another week, but I'll try to have two chapters up by next Saturday.**

The girl stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. You are Tenten?"

I nodded.

"Hey, then. Welcome to Konoha. I'm going to take you to meet the "family", as we like to call ourselves. Since Konoha has so many different people, we usually don't live with our blood relatives once we reach fifteen or so, we just form a group of friends and live together and support each other. You're new, so you can stay in that house for a while, but once you're comfortable, feel free to join any family you like. Okay?"

She smiled at me again, and I smiled back.

"Do you have jobs, or something to earn money?" I asked.

"Yeah, stuff like border patrol or hospital work or plant stuff or going around and helping people with construction and stuff. I work at the hospital mostly. My friend Ino has a flower shop. Most of us get paid to help people in Fire country with finding lost people, fixing stuff, driving away wild animals, things like that. Sometimes dangerous stuff pops up, but it's usually just stuff, stuff, stuff."

The path opened up to show a small clearing with several people sitting in a small tree talking. To the left was a gigantic oak with doors, windows, stairs, porches, roofs, and the works.

"I assume that is your house?" I asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it is. We call our group the Rookies. Most of us are in the younger generation. We're all the same age except for Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and I guess you. You four are a year older."

A blond with blue eyes flipped around so that she was hanging upside down staring at me.

"Hi! I'm Ino. It's awesome to meet you!" She laughed at my expression. "I'll introduce you to everyone. You already know Sakura. She and I are both Fairies, but from different clans. I'm from the Yamanaka clan, and she's from the Haruno clan. This is Chouji." She prodded a brown haired chubby boy who was eating potato chips. "His clan, Akamichi, is human, but expose to magic has given them some pretty sweet powers."

Choji looked at Ino. "It's still not enough to drown out any unwanted noise."

"Bah! No one appreciates my taking charge of things!" Ino sniffed, but I could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"This is Shikamaru. Oi, lazy, get up and say hi!" Ino stomped on a shadow. It seemed to move and condense, and there was briefly a human's shadow on the ground before a boy with dark hair and eyes appeared.

"Troublesome woman, I was sleeping. What do you want?" He yawned.

Ino snorted. "We have a guest, lazy bones. You should be more polite."

He looked at me. "Oh. Hi. Welcome to Konoha. Hope you like it here." Shikamaru promptly vanished back into the shadows.

"Stupid cloud watcher." Ino grumbled. "Anyways, this is Hinata and her cousin Neji. They are from the Hyuga clan. They are basically Unicorns, but… I'll let Hinata explain."

Hinata spoke up from her perch in the tree. "The Hyuga clan has two parts, the Main house and the Branch house. The Main house are all the first born Hyugas in a straight descendant line. I am part of that House." She didn't look pleased about it. "The Main house can take on human or Unicorn form, and although the unicorn form is taxing, our magic is greater. The Branch house cannot. They are branded with a seal to keep them from doing so." Now she looked very uncomfortable.

"I am part of the Branch house." Neji said. He had silver eyes like Hinata, and brown hair that reached to his waist. A furrow appeared above his eyebrows. "Hinata-sama has been trying to find ways to remove the branch seal, but her father has, for lack of a better expression, kicked her out of the house to make her stronger."

Neither of them seemed willing to say anything more. I turned to Ino, but she was talking to a boy with dog like features and red tattoos on his cheeks. Sakura saw me looking around and trotted over.

"So you've met almost everyone here, but a couple people are still out on missions. Oh, here come Sasuke and Naruto!"

A boy with dark hair and a scowl was talking to a blonde with eye watering black and orange clothes.

"-I'm telling, you, Sasuke, It is not okay to assassinate powerful people because they annoy you, even if they are corrupt! You have to get approval first!"

Sakura caught them by their arms. "Boys, we have a new addition to Konoha. Say hi, and tone it down, Naruto. Naruto is a jinchuuriki, so he can use the power of the fox demon. Sasuke is from the Uchiha clan, the vampire clan. Don't worry, he only drinks donated blood." To me she said, "In the subject of families, Naruto is my brother, Ino and Hinata are my sisters, and maybe you if you want, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Kankuro, and Kiba are my cousins, and Kakashi is my dad, and Tsunade is my mom, not that Kakashi and Tsunade are in a relationship with each other, and Shizune is my older sister."

"Okay," I said, not knowing half of those people. "And what about him?" I asked, gesturing towards Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "It's kind of like relation by marriage, like , um-"

"Oh for Kami's sake." Sasuke interjected. "She's my girlfriend."

Sakura blushed even more.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera!" laughed Ino from behind me. "This is priceless!"

I grinned. These people were fun!

**Okay, people. Voting time. Who wants InoShika, InoKiba, ShikaTemari, None, or Other? I will accept all votes. I will accept suggestions. **

**On a happier note, I should be updating every weekend as long as you feed me reviews. :D**

**-cielchat**


	4. It's Starting

Somewhere in the town a bell rang.

"Oh, the Academy is out." Naruto lifted his head. "C'mon, let's go bother Iruka Sensei about that mission!"

He hopped out of the clearing, Hinata following close behind.

Sakura snapped her fingers. "Ino, you wanna help me show Tenten around? We'll show the important places, Tenten, as soon as Pig gets her but off the ground. I swear, Shikamaru is rubbing off on you!"

"I would like that, Sakura-san." Tenten assured her.

"Aww, just call me Sakura."

"Just call her Forehead!" Ino elbowed Sakura in the ribs.

"Yeah? Well, just call her Pig!"

Tenten couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"Careful, Tenten, or we're going to start calling you Bunbun." Ino warned.

"Okay, let's go!" announced Sakura. "First, to the hospital!"

Naruto poked his head in the classroom. Iruka was telling off a small boy with black and silver clothes, his head bowed in shame.

"…and I hope I never have to tell you this again! Now go."

The boy raced out of the classroom, bumping into Naruto on the way. For a moment They held each other's gaze, then the boy dropped his head and ran off. Naruto stared after him. Something wasn't right. The boy's eyes, golden yellow, held so much resentment that they burned.

"Ahh, Naruto. I take it that you are here about the mission?" Iruka yawned.

"Iruka Sensei, who was that boy?" Naruto demanded.

"That was Warukitsi, or that's what he said his name was. He is a bit of a problem. Things seem to go wrong around him." Iruka trailed off, staring out of the window.

"Oh! Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to see you," said Iruka, snapping out of his trance. "You to, Hinata."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "A spying mission? Me?"

Tsunade took a swig out of her sake bottle. "Hinata will help to transform you. Do not use a henge. I know you do not have the control to hold it for long periods of time, and we cannot risk your cover slipping. Use civilian products, so cut and dye your hair, use color contacts, get a change of clothes, use concealer for your whiskers, blah, blah, blah. Hinata, just do something about your eyes. If they find out they have a Hyūga in their village, I doubt you will escape."

"Tsunade baa-chan, why in this village? What are we looking for?" Naruto whined

"Monitor all their experiments. Did you meet Tenten?"

"Yes." Answered Naruto and Hinata simultaneously.

"She just escaped from there. There may be more like her. We need to find and free them ASAP. Go!"

They flash-stepped out of the window and Tsunade sighed. Then she took another swig of sake.

"Kami-sama, those brats better come back alive or I will murder them."

**Five reviews/ Favorites/Story alerts=1 chapter.**

**-cielchat**


	5. Bad Luck

Naruto, or Tadao, as he was known on this mission, knelt on the curved black roof. Beside him, Hinata was straining her byakugan to catch a glimpse of the underground cells and laboratories. Naruto scanned the sky for any approaching guards.

"It's no good." Hinata spoke up. "I'll have to go into Unicorn form. It's the only way I can see what's happening without actually going inside the building."

"Alright, but make sure you return to your human form before you use up all your energy." Naruto furrowed his brow, creasing the unfamiliar face. There was a pop, and a slim unicorn knelt on the roof and pointed her horn downwards.

A few minutes passed before Hinata slipped back into her human form, her forehead beaded with sweat.

"Naruto!"

He was at her side instantly.

"Hinata, are you okay?" He lifted a bottle of water to her lips, and she drank eagerly.

"We have to free them!" She croaked. "It's horrible! There are faeries and shape shifters and shades and nymphs and sirens and even a jinchuriki and they keep torturing them and running tests and –"

"Hinata!" He covered her mouth. "We will. We just can't do it alone. We need to get back to Konoha right now, though."

He picked Hinata and leapt fromm the roof to the top of a nearby wall, and then jumped into one of the dark streets in town. They took off running, too fast for the normal eye to see. A siren went off, but by then they were already miles away, sleeping in the back of a cart on their way to Konoha.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were in the market, looking at a stretch of funny cloth called camouflage when they heard a stall owner mutter,

"Oh, no, here comes that terrible kid again."

Sakura and Tenten saw a boy with an angry face walk down the middle of the street, keeping his distance from everyone and everything. All eyes turned on him and everyone became silent, clutching their bags or children close to them. As he passed an apple vendor, the man picked up an apple and threw it at him, but the boy caught it. Then the apples on the cart began shaking, and they all rolled off, bouncing everywhere.

"Hey!" The apple man yelled. "This is your fault! You'd better clean this up, you know!"

"What are you saying that for?" asked Tenten. "He didn't even touch anything. You shouldn't have thrown that apple at him."

"Ma'am,-"

"I got this, Tenten." Said Sakura. She started humming, and all the apples floated up and replaced themselves on the cart, except for two. One floated into her hand, but the other shot itself at the apple man and hit his head. Sakura giggled, then turned to the boy.

"Warukitsi, you need to control yourself."

"Sakura-san, I could say the same to you." Warukitsi responded, his face lightening. "That apple was sure to have left a bruise."

Sakura touched his face with a glowing finger. "Only to repay them for you." A couple cuts vanished. "Ino, Tenten, come on! Let's go to the waterfall next! You to, 'kitsi." She dragged them off, chomping on her apple.

…

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten sat at the edge of the pool, dipping their feet in the water, while Warukitsi climbed a tree a little ways off.

"Tenten, how does that immortal thing work? Do you just not die no matter how you get hurt, or what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my skin is like armor, so you can't really draw blood, or crush me or anything, although you can tie me up, but you can't burn or freeze me either. I don't really get sick, and I can hold my breath for a really, really long time." The immortal responded.

"Could you get poisoned or knocked out?" asked Ino.

"Well, I can be sedated, but most poisons get filtered out pretty quickly. Since sedation thingies don't hurt me, they work. But I need to sleep."Tenten said.

"How did you escape?" wondered Sakura.

Tenten became quiet. "I think I'll go find Warukitsi." She said, and walked off.

"Wow." Said Ino. "Sound must be really horrible."

"No duh." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Poor Tenten."

They watched Tenten climb for a litte while, and then Ino splashed Sakura.

"Oh no you didn't!"

**Review? I'm hungry. I don't own Naruto, but I do own Warukitsi. It isn't his real name, but everyone calls him that. You'll find out more later. **

**-cielchat**


End file.
